A Different Perspective
by Ghost Getter 1
Summary: Danny Fenton is in for a big change. After a battle with Skulker, Danny is sent to a new world with its own type of heroes. What will Hiro and the team think of the mysterious blue eyed injured boy that they found? How will Danny react to this new world and the seven foot talking marshmallow looking robot?UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi I'm Ghost Getter 1 and I am doing a Danny Phantom and Big Hero 6 crossover. This is my first fan fiction so it is going to be a little bad in the beginning but hopefully it will get better. I will try to update often because as a reader of fan fiction I hate wanting for up dates. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6 even though that would be awesome.**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A fourteen-year-old boy with jet-black hair and vibrant blue eyes raced though the hallways of Casper High School. His eyes moved back and forth as he searched the halls. What was he looking for you may ask? The bathroom.

Danny Fenton was no ordinary teenager though he may look like it with his simple white T-shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue jeans, and sneakers. But that appearance can change quickly with just a few simple words. A few minutes before he was sitting in English class listening to his teacher, Mr. Lancer, drone on about Shakespeare. He looked over to see his two best friends who looked as bored as he was.

Sam Manson was on Danny's right drawing pictures of ghost. Her real name was Samantha Manson but no one called her that unless they wanted their shins to become introduced to one of her combat boots. She is a Goth and an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, which means that she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. She is a kind person but if a fight were to break out you would want her on your side. She cared deeply foe animal rights and people's individuality. She was always there for Danny we he needed her the most. He could always count on her.

To his left sat his other best friend Tucker Foley who was secretly planning on his PDA under his desk. Tucker was the brains of the trio and never went anywhere without at least one of his trusty PDAs. He always hits on the ladies by introducing himself as " Tucker Foley as in Too Fine." He is an extreme meat lover and cringes at the thought of eating vegetables. Sam and Tucker constantly fight over their beliefs in food choices with Danny watching helpless in the middle. The trio was almost nothing alike but they were the best of friends.

Danny signed as he thought about this. He tried to refocus on Mr. Lancer's lecture about Shakespeare but could not so instead looked out the window. When he was about to drift back into his thoughts, a familiar blue mist came out of his mouth. His ghost sense. Instantly he was awake and his hand shot into the air. Mr. Lancer's raised an eyebrow before regrettably letting Danny go to the restroom knowing well that he probably wouldn't return for the rest of his class. Danny quickly walked out of the classroom but not before looking at his friends and mouthing the word ghost. Then he ran down the hallway.

As Danny reach the bathroom, he quickly went in and checked to see if no one was there. Seeing that there was no one he shouted his familiar catchphrase, " I'm going ghost!" before two white rings formed in his mid-section. His outfit changed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, and a white belt. In the center of his chest there was a d with a p in the middle, his logo. His hair changed from jet black to a snowy white. His vibrant blue eyes turn into a neon green. In the place where scrawny, ordinary teenager Danny Fenton stood was the town's ghost super hero Danny Phantom.

Danny's parents are ghost hunters, Maddie Fenton and Jake Fenton, who were constantly mocked at for studying beings that no one thought existed. At the beginning of Danny's freshman year, Danny's parents created what they called their greatest invention yet, a portal to the realm where all ghost lived called the Ghost Zone. But the first time they plugged the portal in only a few sparks flew but the portal did not turn on. His parents dreams were crushed and the fell into a small depression. Not long latter when Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the lab and his parents and sister Jazz were away, Sam convinced Danny to go inside the portal to see if he could fix it. Danny, remembering how said his parents had been when it didn't work, put on a white and black jump suit and went into the portal. It was dark so he put his hand against the wall so he wouldn't get lost. That was the moment that his life changed. Danny tripped over one of the wires on the ground and he grabbed onto the wall to stop his fall. By doing so he accidently hit the ON button that his father had stupidly put on the inside of the portal. The portal turned on with Danny still in it. Thousands of volts of electricity went in Danny and at the same time the particles of the ghost zone went into him mixing his DNA giving him ghost powers. His friend could only watch in horror and listen to his deathly screams as their friend was being electrocuted.

Though it only lasted a few seconds it felt like a decade to Danny before the portal tuned off and he stumbled out of the machine and collapsed on the floor. That was the day that he became Danny Phantom and he took the job of protecting his family, friends, and city from the ghost that escaped through the ghost portal.

Danny Phantom quickly turned intangible and flew through the roof of the school looking for the ghost that had set of his ghost sense earlier. A high-pitched scream cut though the silence alerting Danny to the location of the ghost. Danny flew towards the sound of the scream to see Skulker trying to lure Danny out by shooting missiles at his classmates. "Come out whelp so I can finally hang you pelt on my wall." Skulker shouted.

A green beam hit Skulker in the back sending him slamming into the ground. Skulker looked up to seeing the floating teen with a confident smile on his face and his hand glowing green. "As I have said before Skulker, ew." the teen said.

Skulker quickly got up off the ground and shot more missiles at Danny who was able to dodge the first two but got hit square in the chest by the third sending him flying into the side of the school and sliding down the wall onto the ground. Skulker aimed a missile at the teen ready to deal the final blow when he disappeared, turning invisible. Skulker looked around wildly trying to find where his prey had gone. "Where are you ghost child?" he shouted. " I got a new toy from Plasmius that I want to try out."

"Hey Skulker!" Danny shouted.

Skulker turned around and got hit with one of Danny's ice rays. "I think you should chill out."

Ice enveloped Skulker as he was crashed into the ground because of the weight of the ice leaving a small crater in the ground. He got out his thermos ready to suck up Skulker when he heard his name being shouted. He turned around to see Sam and Tucker races toward him. "Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." Danny said with a smile. " I don't know if I'm getting better or if Skulker is getting worse."

"So much for ghost zones greatest hunter." Tucker said.

They all shared a brief laugh, not noticing Skulker climbing out of the crater. He aimed his new device and shot at the trio. Danny, seeing that the beam was coming straight at him and his friends, pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way and took the full force of the blast. All he could feel was intense pain and heard Sam and Tucker cry out his name before he was enveloped in darkness. Sam and Tucker watched as Danny was hit with the beam before he disappeared, only a black scorch on the ground where he had been.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one! If you enjoy reading Danny Phantom fan fiction here are some that I really enjoyed and have inspired me to write a fan fiction that you can read while you wait for the next chapter of this story:**

 **The World Across the Pond by James Wright (DP X American Dragon: Jake Long)**

 **Green Exorcist by Dr. ForgottenFables (DP X Blue Exorcist)**

 **Stranded with my class by RedHeadsRock1010 (DP)**

 **Ghost and Magic by EmeraldSeaGamer (DP X Harry Potter)**

 **A Phantom Marooned by LordPugsy (DP)**

 **Blind Trust by The Element of Air (DP X Kim Possible)**

 **Time Masters Apprentice by RaeSoul (DP)**

 **Help by DaniellePines (DP X Big Hero 6)**

 **Please review and tell me what you like and maybe some ways that I can approve the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6.**

DPDPDPDPDDPDPDDPDP

"Come back here!" a black haired fourteen-year-old yelled.

He, like our other hero, was not an ordinary teenager. Hiro Hamada graduated high school when he was thirteen and was using his big brain for winning and earning money from box fighting. One day Hiro's older brother, Tadashi, showed Hiro his college or "nerd lab" and convinced him to apply to the college. Hiro created an invention called Micro Bots that were controlled by a neurotransmitter and got into the college because of his amazing device. But after the showcase, a fire broke out and Tadashi was killed trying to go back to save Professor Callaghan. Hiro was heartbroken. Joy finally came to Hiro in the form of a seven-foot talking marshmallow, Baymax. Baymax is a personal health care companion and the last invention that Tadashi was working on before he died. After Hiro chased Baymax through the streets because he was following where the tiny robot wanted to go, they came to an abandoned warehouse where they discovered that someone was recreating the Micro Bots. A man in a kabuki mask attacked them but luckily they escaped. After upgrading Baymax by giving him body armor and teaching him karate, they sent out to find the masked man. They found him at the docks where they saw him carrying a large piece of metal with a bird symbol on it with the Micro Bots. As Hiro and Baymax were about to confront the villain, a car pulled up and hopped out Tadashi's college friends, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. After they all had a near death experience because of the man in the kabuki mask, Hiro enlists the help from Tadashi's friends and makes everyone a super suit. With everyone upgraded, they attacked the man in the mask, who turned out to be Professor Callaghan. He escaped and after a touching moment between Baymax and Hiro, the team comes with an astonishing realization. The man in the mask was Professor Callaghan because he lost his daughter in a portal accident that was sponsored by Alistair Krei. Knowing Callaghan's next target, the team goes off to save Alistair. After an intense battle, the team won by attacking the Micro Bots and getting them sucked up into the portal. The portal fell but continue to suck up the Krei Tech building. Baymax then detected a sign of life coming from the portal; it was Callaghan's daughter. Jumping on Baymax's back, Hiro and Baymax rush into the portal to safe the girl. Hiro and Baymax dodge tons of Krei Tech pieces before finding the pod where Callaghan's daughter was still in hyper sleep. They almost made it out of the portal when a giant slab of wall from the Krie Tech building hit Baymax and destroyed his armor. The only way to save Hiro and Abigail Callaghan was for Baymax to use his rocket fist to propel the pod forward but leaving himself behind. The pod made it out of the portal just before it collapsed and Callaghan's daughter was saved. Latter Hiro became a student at the same university as Tadashi and took his old office. To great surprise Hiro found Baymax's chip in the plam of the hand that he used to launch Hiro and the pod to safety. Hiro rebuilt Baymax and together, with the help from Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred, they all became super heroes. That was their origin story.

Now Hiro, who was riding on Baymax, chased after a group of bank robbers with his friends close behind. Go Go threw one of her discs, slashing the front tires of the get away car. The drivers, because they were going so fast, lost control of the car and it went spieling into the side of a building, ironical a police station. The four robbers stumbled out of the crushed car to see the heroes standing with their arms folding in a dramatic group stance. Quickly cops came and handcuffed the robbers and told them their rights as they walked with their heads low to the police station entrance. The team smiled gave high fives to each other as they caught another group of bad guys. Suddenly cameras were pushed into their faces and they were bombarded with questions. "How does it feel to catch another group of bad guys? What do you guys do when you aren't saving the town? What are your real identities?"

Without saying a word, the team quickly exits the scene without revealing anything that could leave the press to knowing their real identities. They separated to lose the press, who had chased after them, before they all arrived at the Lucky Cat Café fifteen minutes latter, none of them were wearing their suits. They all sat at a table and drank coffee and laugh about their last adventure. All of a sudden a loud beeping noise could be heard from Baymax. The group looked over to find out what was the cause behind the beeping noise. "It appears that a strange green portal has appeared on the outskirts of San Fransokyo," the robot stated.

The group gave Baymax a confused look. Why would there be a portal outside of San Fransokyo? Each member ran back to their placed and suited up before meeting up on the outskirts of town, about one hundred feet from where a giant glowing green portal floated above the ground about fifty feet. "Hiro," Baymax said, " This portal is made from components that I do not recognize. They are not from this world."

The team looked at Baymax in shook. "Maybe it's aliens from another world coming to take over Earth." Fred said excitedly.

Hiro rolled his eyes at Fred. Aliens didn't exists, so what was the reason for the strange menacing portal floating in the sky? As Hiro was thinking about this, the portal began to shake violently and green spark flew from the inside of the portal. "Everyone get back!" Hiro yelled. "The portal is collapsing!"

As he said this, an object shot out of the portal, hitting the ground at an alarming speed and creating a large creator in the ground. Hiro looked up and saw that the portal was not there, only the dark starry night sky. The group approached the creator cautiously. The stared down into to the creator and gasped. Inside, about ten feet under them, laid a unconscious black haired boy wearing a white shirt with holes in it and a red oval in the center, blue jeans and sneakers.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 **A/P**

 **Chapter 2 done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fast update. Once I wrote one chapter I was hooked and I couldn't till my sister stopped watching Netflix so I could write more. See you with an update soon!**

 **Please review and tell what you like about the story and what I can improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"How is he?" Hiro asked Baymax with a concerned tone.

Currently the unconscious boy was laying in Tadashi old bed with Baymax looking over him, checking for injuries. The rest of the team was in the café eating food and talking to his Aunt Cass. "The boy only has minor scratches and a few bruised ribs," the robot stated.

Hiro nodded his head satisfied with that answer but Baymax's next words caught him off guard. "Hiro he should be dead."

Hiro stared at Baymax in shock. "What do you mean he should be dead?"

"A fall from that height and that speed should have broken about every bone in his body yet he only has a few scratches," Baymax said. "I am also getting weird readings from when I scanned him. His pulse is low at fifteen beats per minute and his temperature is hypothermic at sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit."

Hiro had no idea how to respond to his robot companion so instead he looked at the boy that was in his brother's bed. The boy looked ordinary. Who was that boy and what is he? Hiro would just have to wait until the boy woke up before he got any answers.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Fenton has awoken to many things in his lifetime. He has woken up to Skulker pointing a gun to his face and the box ghost shouting "beware" and throwing boxes at him. He has even woken up to find that some of the food that was exposed to ectoplasm starting a revolt and attacking his mom and dad. But Danny had never been awoken two black eyes that were connected to each other by a black line staring at him with it's face about two inches from him before. Danny jumped back in surprised and nocking over a lamp but immediately regretted it and grabbed his hurt ribs. Danny glared at the robot before him. Though he looked like a seven or eight-foot marshmallow, looks can be deceiving. The robot simply took a step back and waved his hand in a little circle. "Hello," the robot said, "I am Baymax your personal health care companion. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

Danny was too surprised that all he could say was, "uhhhh," before he heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Baymax! I heard something fall! Is everything ok?" a fourteen-year old boy said as he ran it to the room but stopped and gave a look of surprise when he saw Danny sitting up in bed.

The two just stared at each other. Suddenly their contest was stopped when Baymax stepped towards Danny and said, "You have been a good boy, have a lollypop," while simultaneously handing Danny a lollypop.

Danny hesitated before finally taking the lollypop. Before another awkward silence and staring contest could start, Hire took a step forward and said "Hello, my name is Hiro Hamada." and put his hand out to the other boy.

"Uh, Danny Ph-," he started to say but quickly looked at his black hair and said, " Fenton," and shook Hiro's hand.

Hiro wondered why he had to look at his hair briefly before he said his name but he let it slide and instead said, "If you are feeling up to it my friends and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure," Danny said, "but only if I get to ask questions too."

Hiro saw no harm with that and ran downstairs to get the rest of his team. Hiro was excited. He finally was going to get to know the mystery of the boy who had fallen from the sky.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Fred was the first one up the stairs. " You!" he said and pointed at Danny, " Are you an alien?"

Danny shook his head no and Fred's head lowered in disappointment. When the whole team was up they each introduced themselves. The girl with the fun and spritely personality was named Honey Lemon, the girl wearing dark cloths was named Go Go and reminded Danny of Sam, the guy wearing the green sweater was named Wasabi, and finally the first guy who had asked him if he was an alien was named Fred. After introductions were done, Danny finally asked the question that had been on his mind ever sense he woke up. " Where on Earth am I?"

"You are in the city of San Fransokyo, one of the worlds leading cities in robotics." Hiro said.

Danny leaned back in the bed and groaned. I've never heard of the city San Fransokyo before Danny thought. I think I would remember a city leading in world's robotics, especially if you have a techno geek as a best friend. That could only mean one thing, he was not in the same dimension.

The team looked confused at Danny as he groaned. What was so bad about San Fransokyo? Seeing their looks he said, "I don't think I'm in the right dimension."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hiro had heard of the idea of the possibility of different dimensions but he never believed it. He looked at Danny and said, "How can you be so sure?"

"I've never heard of San Fransokyo before today and I think I would have heard about it because my best friend is a techno geek." Danny said. "Plus where I am from it is possible to go to other dimensions." Danny thought of all of the portals that popped up in the ghost zone and on Earth.

"If he is from another would that could explain why I did not recognize many of the elements that made up the portal." Baymax said.

"Now it is our turn to ask a real question," Go Go said simi-forcefully, "If you are from another dimension how did you get here?"

All heads turned to Danny, who looked kind of nervous. How was he going to explain this without revealing his ghost powers? After a moment to think he said, "Let me tell you the story without any interruptions. In my dimension my parents are ghost hunters. For years my parents were laugh and mocked. Then they built a portal that could lead them to a dimension called the Ghost Zone. The portal worked. The problem now was that ghost from the Zone started to come though the portal and terrorizing the people in my town. My parents aren't the best ghost hunters so my friends, Sam and Tucker and help from a ghost named Phantom, I and started to hunt and capture the ghost before sending them back to the Ghost Zone. Well the other day Sam, Tucker and I were fighting a ghost name Skulker. We thought we defeated him and while our backs were turned he shot a beam at us. I was able to push my friends out of the way but I got hit. All I remember is pain before blacking out and waking up here." Danny finished.

The group stared at Danny's interesting story before Fred said, "So you're a super hero, that's so cool!"

"No," Danny said with a chuckle, "Phantom is the real hero. My friends and I are only there to help if we can."

Everyone else seemed to except his story but Hiro wasn't so sure. It didn't feel like he was lying but he wasn't telling them everything. Hiro decided that he would talk to the team tomorrow for the alarm clock on his nightstand said 12:03 am. "We should all be getting to bed, it's late. Danny, you can sleep on the bed that you are already on. We can meet up here tomorrow at ten."

The rest of the team left and Hiro and Danny went into their beds. Hiro stared at the ceiling. Who really was Danny Fenton? Sighing and knowing that he wasn't going to find out tonight Hiro fell asleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

As the two heroes were sleeping, a blue portal appeared and out stepped an old man wearing a purple rob and holding a staff. The old man then changed into a baby. Silently he put a Fenton Thermos, an eco pistol and a note on the nightstand before looking at the boy beside him sleeping. "Sleep well Daniel," the now man said, "your going to need all the rest you can get."

With that another blue portal opened and the man disappeared.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny woke up to someone body slamming him against the wall behind him. He looked angrily at who had him pinned to the wall. It was Go Go. "What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Where is he?!" Go Go yelled back.

"Where is who?" Danny asked confused.

"Hiro! He's gone!"

Danny looked away from Go Go and his face paled to see the bed across the room was empty.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter down and it ended on a cliffy. I'm so evil. See you soon for the next update. You get to meet the villain. Also after this story I am thinking of doing another Danny phantom crossover. Right now I am thinking of ether doing a Danny Phantom crossover with Supernatural, Max Steal, Harry Potter or a American Dragon: Jake Long. Write me a review if you like the idea of me doing one of those crossovers and the one you would want me to do or if you have any other crossover suggestions. See you most likely tomorrow or the next day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hiro woke up and groaned, the back of his head throbbing. He tried to reach back to touch the back of his head but stopped when he heard chains sliding on the stone floor. Both of Hiro's legs and arms were connected to chains that were connected to the wall. There was about eight feet of chain so he could stand comfortably. Hiro looked around but couldn't see anything but darkness. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard the sound of water hitting docks and the sound of a boat horn. He was by the pier. How on Earth did he get from his bed to a pier? Suddenly the lights turned on, blinding Hiro. A tall man wearing a black coat walked into the room. He was a big man at about six foot ten and you could see his giant biceps under the cloak. He had a murderous smile on his face, like he had just killed ten children and gotten away with it. He had a scruffy beard and a long scar running along the side of his face. Hiro thought that the man looked familiar but could not remember where he had seen the man before. "Welcome Hiro to my wonderful warehouse!" shouted the man.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why I am here?" said Hiro trying to sound brave.

"You are in a abandon warehouse by the piers," he said, "But as for why you are here, that will take longer to explain. And please no interruptions if you want to keep a toe. I can tell that you don't remember me but I remember you all to well. Once I was a great man and one of the best bot fighters in the city. I was rich and people feared me. I was so good that a man, who has asked me not to ever use his name if I valued my life, to rack in the dough, hired me. I paid him and he got me anything I wanted, legal or not. Life was good for me, until you came. You were so good at acting that I beat hundreds of dollars on our second fight. But you then beat me so easily. I was a disgrace. The man fired me because I lost him tons of money and I lost to a child. Everyone made fun of me. I had lost their respect and they no longer feared me. I had nothing. When on the streets I heard of a group of new heroes in town. I immediately knew it was you when I saw you catch a robber on the news. I was furious. You were already gifted with your smarts and now you were a respected hero. So I came up with a plan to kidnap you to draw your friends here. That is only stage one. Once you are gone I will conquer San Fransokyo and be fear once again! Hiro, my name is Sayomi Tanaka and I am going to kill you."

DPDP I could stop here but nah DPDP

"Go Go put him down," Honey Lemon yelled at Go Go, "It's obvious that he didn't take Hiro or else why would he still be here."

Slowly Go Go let go of Danny. By that time, Baymax and activated because of Danny's cry of pain. He looked over at the group and said, "I can use my sensors to locate where Hiro is being keep."

"Well let's go then." Go Go said. Then team and Danny all rush towards the door but not before Danny saw the thermos, eco-pistol and note. He grabbed the items and on the way down the stairs read the note.

 _Danny, by the time you read this you will know that Hiro has been kidnapped. The eco-pistol works on both humans and ghost. And Danny, you can trust these people, they have secrets of their own. Wait till the time is right. You will know._

 _CW_

The team was almost out the door until Go Go remembered that Danny was there with them. Go Go stopped Danny and said, "You can't come."

"Of course I'm coming," Danny said, "Hiro and Baymax helped me when I was hurt last night and gave me a place to sleep. He helped me, now it's my turn to return the favor."

Go Go looked back at the team not knowing what to do. That is when Danny remembered what the note said. _And Danny, you can trust this people, they a secrets of their own._ Danny silently cursed knowing that they were preventing him from going because of their secret. Danny was about to tell them his secret so they could go save Hiro when Wasabi spook up. "We don't have time of this," he said, "We can tell him. I'd rather have him knowing our secret and to save Hiro then to not tell him and to not save Hiro. We'll meet back here once we are suited up."

The rest of the team nodded. They raced out the door and Wasabi told Danny on the way to his house to get his suit their origin story. Danny was surprised. He knew there was a secret but he was not expecting super heroes like him. Changing quickly, Wasabi and Danny ran back to the Café to see the rest of the team already there. Their outfits surprised Danny, especially Baymax's. "Baymax where is Hiro located." Go Go said.

"I have located him in a building by the pier." Baymax said.

They were about to head out when Honey Lemon stopped them. "Wait a minute what about Danny? We don't have time to upgrade him."

Danny quickly said, "Don't worry about me. I have this eco-pistol and I have been in many fights. I'll be fine."

The team looked a little unsure but remembered that Hiro was in danger and they all leaped into action. Baymax carried Danny because he had no fast means of getting to the location. They got there in record time and they were now crotched behind some creates just a few yards from the building. Wasabi was the first to talk. "Ok, we have to think of a way to sneak into the building with-."

"Flame attack!" Fred yelled and breathed fire into the side of the metal wall and melting a hole in it.

"So mush for sneaking in." Danny said.

They slowly walked in. Against the wall they saw Hiro with his head down and his arms and legs in chains. "Hiro!" they yelled and raced toward their friend.

Hiro looked up. He looked panicked. "Stop!" he yelled. "It's a trap!"

They all stop but it was too late. A giant cage fell, trapping them, all but Danny who used his fast ghost reflects to jump out of the way. He quickly hid behind some cargo. An impressive evil laughter filled they the air. "Perfect timing." Sayomi said. "Your just in time to die."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 **A/N**

 **Yay another cliffy! I already have a good idea of out to do for the next chapter and I'm really excited. I hoped you liked the villain. It is hard to come up with one when there was only one in the movie and he was fine once he got his daughter back. This idea came to me in a dream. Another reason why naps are good. I may or may not update tomorrow. I have volleyball tryouts for school for four hours so I will see how I feel afterwards. Some reviews may persuade me to write. ;) Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6.**

DP Flashback to last chapter DP

Hiro looked up. He looked panicked. "Stop!" he yelled. "It's a trap!"

They all stop but it was too late. A giant cage fell, trapping them, all but Danny who used his fast ghost reflects to jump out of the way. He quickly hid behind some cargo. An impressive evil laughter filled they the air. "Perfect timing." Sayomi said. "You're just in time to die."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sayomi was looking pretty proud with himself that he actually caught the team. He was leaning against a lever, the one that lowered the cage. He didn't notice Danny behind the cargo because he wasn't expecting another teen. "Like I told Hiro, welcome to my warehouse!" Sayomi said.

"Who are you?" Go Go said.

"It's too much work to tell you my back story." Sayomi said in a bored tone. "I only told Hiro so he wasn't bored while waiting for you guys to show up. It doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon. But you may call me Sayomi."

As he was talking, Danny was sneaking from one pile of cargo to another slowly getting closer to Sayomi. Sayomi didn't notice. Instead he pulled out a remote with a large red button on it and clicked the button. Five giant fifteen-foot robots emerged from the floor. "Beautiful aren't they." Sayomi said proudly. "Soon hundreds of these bad boys will be released into San Fransokyo. Once I kill you guys, no one will stand in my way! Robots guns!"

Each robot raised a giant gun at the cage. Sayomi looked at Hiro. "Say goodbye to your friends, Hir-."

Before he could finish his sentence a green ray hit Sayomi in the back, causing him to fly into a pile of cargo. Danny stepped out from behind the cargo and pulled the lever that controlled the cage that trapped our heroes. As the cage was lifting Sayomi got back to his feet and yelled at his robots. "Don't just stand there, destroy them!" The robots charged the heroes, each robot taking one of the five in the cage. Danny ran to Hiro and shot eco beams from the pistol at the chains. The chains broke and Hiro quickly got to his feet. "Thank you," he said to Danny before he ran off to join Baymax. Danny ran to help the heroes who were struggling with their robots. The robots were able to push the teens out of the warehouse and into an open area. Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw Sayomi escaping so he chased after him. Sayomi twisted between the robot fights trying to lose Danny. But Danny was a pro at chasing someone; he got lots of practice from the Box Ghost. Sayomi must have taken a wrong because he soon ran onto one of the docks. Danny analyzed the situation. The only way out was where he was standing and the only possible weapon was a heavy piece of metal with some rope rapped around it at the end of the dock. Danny walked forward with the pistol raised and backed up Sayomi until he was on the very edge of the dock. "It's over, Sayomi." Danny said. "Turn yourself in and I wont have to use this on you."

Sayomi didn't say anything but looked down. When he looked back up he give a smirk at Danny. "I would love to turn myself in but I have other plans."

With that Sayomi pushed the heavy piece of metal over the end of the dock with his foot. Danny looked down to see his right foot wrapped in the rope. "Oh shi-," was all Danny had time to say before he was pulled toward the edge of the dock. On the second to last board he was able to find a grip and clung to the end of the dock. Sayomi just looked at Danny and laughed. "I was surprised to see you in the warehouse earlier." he said. "You must be a new recruit that they got to come get Hiro. I'm flattered that they would need more help to defeat me and as you can see," he pointed to the group who were still fighting his robots, "they aren't doing so well. By the end of the day they will all be dead so why do they even fight? I was hoping that Hiro could witness all of his friends die but oh well."

He crotched down in front of Danny. "As they said in The Lion King, long live the King!"

Sayomi then pushed Danny into the water and watched him sink from the weight of the metal. Satisfied, Sayomi left the pier to let his robots take care of the others.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After many minutes of fighting his robot Baymax was able to give a good punch and sent the robot flying into the side of the warehouse. He looked around to see who needed help. Everyone was doing great on their own, most of the robots looked like they were almost beaten. Then it hit him. Where was Danny? Searching wildly he finally saw Danny gripping to the edge of a dock with Sayomi towering over him. Then Sayomi pushed him into the water. Hiro was about to go and help when the robot he and Baymax were fighting got up and punched Baymax so hard that Hiro fell of Baymax. Hiro lay on the ground because he had the wind knocked out of him. The robot walked over to Hiro and lifted his foot, intending to crush Hiro. Hiro closed his eyes waiting for the foot to smash him. He heard the foot move but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see a white haired teen wearing a black jump suit with a white P inside of a D on his chest, white gloves and a white belt holding the foot of the robot. What surprised Hiro the most were the teen's bright unearthly neon green eyes. The teen grabbed the robot's foot and started spinning the robot in a circle. He released the robot, sending it fly into the side of the building. The boy turned around to offer a head to Hiro who accepted it. That's when Hiro noticed that the teen was soaked and dripping water on to the ground. "Hi," boy said, "names Phantom."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 **A/N**

 **Boom! Chapter five done! I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it. You guys are so lucky. Technically I updated twice in one day, you're welcome. See you soon for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own ether of this or any other references that I make.**

Hiro looked up in shock at the boy standing over him. Baymax and Hiro were fighting the robot for a few minutes and barley got a punch on it and yet the mysterious teen threw and destroyed the robot like it was nothing. Hiro could tell that the teen wasn't human from the way the boy's eyes glowed an unearthly neon green and how he seemed to have a slight glow around him. " We should go help your friends," the teen said to Hiro.

Hiro nodded and they raced towards Hiro's friends. One after another they destroyed the robots. When one robot was destroyed another member of the group would join them to take care of the other robots. Hiro noticed that the new teen shot weird green beams out of his palms that seemed to do quite a bit of damage to the robots. Finally the last robot was destroyed and all of the teens stood together, slightly breathing heavily from the fight. Hiro looked around and let out a curse seeing as Sayomi had escaped. That's when Hiro remembered. The docks. The rope. Danny. Hiro looked around wildly and didn't see Danny anywhere. Hiro looked warily at the water. What if Danny never got his foot untangled from the rope? What if Danny was still down there? Hiro took a step and was about to run towards the docks when the figure who went by the name Phantom put his arm out to stop him. " What are you doing?" Hiro cried furiously. " I need to save Danny!"

By this point the whole team was looking at the interaction between Hiro and Phantom. " Don't worry," Phantom said simply. " I saved your friend and put him by the warehouse."

Relief washed over Hiro and the team as the all looked towards the warehouse. When Hiro looked back Phantom was gone, almost as if he was never there in the first place. Deciding to worry about the mysterious figure latter, Hiro and the team walked over to the warehouse and after a minute of searching, found Danny leaning against a wall with one arm, dripping wet. Danny saw them approach and gave them a small simile and a little wave with his free hand. Baymax was the first to approach the boy and scanned him. Luckily Baymax's scan revealed that Danny had received no injuries. Danny told them about his encounter with Sayomi and how he was able to get free with the help of Phantom. Phantom came, freed him with an eco blast, and then carried him to the warehouse out of harms way. That wasn't the truth of course. Truthfully, Danny was afraid that the bright light from his transformation would catch the attention of Sayomi and instead did the simple method of shooting the rope with an eco blast. He quietly swam to the surface of the water where he spotted Hiro in trouble. Noticing Sayomi was gone and that his friend was in danger, he changed into Phantom and saved Hiro. Everyone accepted his story and, noticing Danny shivering, decided to meet back up at the Lucky Cat Café. Separately they all left the warehouse towards their individual houses and then to the Café.

Once at the Lucky Cat Café, the team all gathered in Hiro's room. Danny sat on Tadashi's bed and the team gathered around him. Danny sat nervously, his eyes darting back in forth, never making eye contact with anyone. Although clockwork said that he could trust these people, he still felt uncomfortable giving away his secret. Hopefully he would be able to answer the questions he knew the team had without giving himself away. Then Hiro asked the real question. " Why is Phantom here?"

Oh boy, Danny thought as he scratched the back of his neck. This was going to be a long night.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sayomi grinned in satisfaction. He knew he wasn't going to beat the heroes that easily, they were heroes after all. No, Sayomi was happy because of what he saw in the battle. The heroes struggled with the robots and there were only five robots in total. Sayomi had hundreds of these robots already made and ready to invade San Fransokyo. There was also the mysterious figure that appeared during the battle. The creature was powerful and Sayomi loved powerful things. He wanted the boy. With him and his powers he could easily take over San Fransokyo. He would be unstoppable. However, Sayomi's grin faded as he remembered some key flaws to his plan. He had no idea where this person was and how he would rein the creature under his control. Angrily he punched his fist against the wall, creating a hole. " Somebody has temper issues." A voice said.

Sayomi quickly spun around to see a floating figure behind him. The creature had green skin and long white hair. He wore black suit with a long grey cape trailing behind him. Across his eyes was a pair of black sunglasses. " Who are you and what do you want?" Sayomi shouted.

" I hear you want Phantom and control over this city. I too want control and revenge on Phantom. I know a way to capture Phantom and make him yours. All I want is your help to take over the city. Together we will be unstoppable for I am Technus, master of all technology!"

An evil grin swept across Sayomi's face as he and Technus shook hands.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 **A/N**

 **I am still alive! Its been too long since I have updated this story. My life has been super crazy with all of my sports and school. Both of those things are almost over so hopefully I will be able to write more. For those of you reading my Danny Phantom and Max Steel fan fiction do not worry because I have not given up on that one ether! Now I have added Technus to the mix and things are about to get crazy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review to tell me how I am doing!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I don't own anything.

Danny shifted uncomfortably on Tadashi's bed. How to answer without revealing his secret? It actually wasn't that hard to come up with a story. "I don't know how he got here." Danny said. "My best guess is that Phantom came at the end of my fight with Skulker, saw me getting shot, and flew into the portal before it closed."

Everyone nodded their heads when they heard the explanation. It was after all reasonable. All except Hiro. Hiro was having doubts about the story, how it was almost too perfect to make sense. There was also some other facts about Phantom that didn't make sense. Why was he soaking wet when he saved Hiro? Danny was the only other person that got wet during the whole robot ordeal. In fact, now that Hiro thought about it, Danny did have a striking similar appearance to Phantom. They also were never in the same place at once, but then Hiro had only seen Phantom once so there wasn't much to compare. Could Danny be Phantom? Hiro dismissed that idea. Danny was breathing and had a heart beat. Nobody could be both dead and alive. But there was something strange about Danny and Hiro was going to find out. However they needed to focus on how they were going to beat Sayomi. "So what are we going to do about Sayomi?" Hiro voiced to the group.

Nobody said anything, although Hiro did noticed that Danny looked relieved about the topic change. Another strange thing to mark down on the list of strange things about Danny. "I say we make more upgrades to our suits." Wasabi suggested.

"The thing is, we don't know how much time we have until Sayomi's next attack." Stated Go Go.

"So we will just have to make are suit more resistant and have our attacks pact a little more punch. That's all that we can do in our short time frame." Hiro said.

"Um….. I have another way we can upgrade the suits." Danny said nervously.

All I eyes instantly turned to Danny. Danny gave an awkward chuckle and scratched behind his neck before continuing. "You see…. I have this buddy name Clockwork. He's kind of the master of time and this morning he left a note, the eco-gun and and thermos that I use to catch ghost. Because he left the thermos, I am thinking that we might be dealing with a ghost as well as Sayomi. Spector energy can interfere with some technology so I came upgrade your suits so that they can work against ghosts."

The team stared at Danny with their mouths hanging open. "So you just happen to be friends with the master of time?" Fred asked.

Danny nodded in return. "That's awesome!" Exulted Fred.

"Well now that's settled, let's get upgrading." Hiro said.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sayomi looked evil over the city from a top of one of the many skyscrapers in San Fransokyo. Next to him stood, or I guess floated, Technus. "Soon," Sayomi stated proudly, "this city will be ours! Thanks to your improvements to my robots and your knowledge on the Ghost Child, nothing will be able to stop us! *Insert evil laugh here.

Technus just floated next to Sayomi saying nothing, for he had a greater end game. Sayomi was just a tool to be used to get control over the city and soon the world. So Technus let Sayomi have his moment of glory while he still could. Together they laughed evil, but both for different reasons.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

*Four hours later after an upgrading montage.

The group of teens all sat in Hiro's garage, each wearing their upgraded suit. They were all exhausted from the four hours of continuous work. Yet, they were all smiling because they now knew that they had a chance against Sayomi. "Danny," Hiro said, "We had a surprise for you."

With that, Hiro pulled out two thick metal gloves that look like they would be excellent for pounding things. They were white and had black stripes streaking down the sides. "We knew that we didn't have enough time to make you a whole suit so we made you these gloves." Stated Hiro. "They're lightweight but and still leave quite a dent in steel. You can even hit the ground hard enough to make a small earthquake to throw the enemy off balance. I know there not the best but I hope they will do."

Danny smiled at Hiro in appreciation. "They're perfect. Thanks."

Without saying another word, Danny got up and went over to the work bench. There were a few upgrades they he could make. Danny smiled knowing how cool these gloves were going to be in battle. The upgrades only took him about 30 minutes before he came back over to the group, who all looked extremely bored. Suddenly screams were heard outside. The heroes raced out of the garage to see Sayomi's giant robots shooting at people on the street. Down the street the heroes could see Sayomi standing on the shoulder of his largest robot that stood 60 feet tall. He held a microphone in his right hand and shouted confidently into it. "People of San Fansokyo! I am Sayomi! Bow to me for I, from this day forth, shall be your new leader! All those who oppose me shall die!"

With that his robots continued to fire at the innocent townsfolk. "We need to move now!" Hiro shouted.

With that the team sprang into action. The team became a whirlwind of destruction, each tearing apart the robots. But there were too many. After one robot was destroyed another two robots would replace the destroyed one. Soon the team was surrounded by robots with their backs against a wall. With their backs turned to each other, than face the robots that had their guns pointed at them. Sayomi strode forward, grinning evilly. "Well you did put up a good fight." Sayomi said cockily. "But you were no match for my robots. I have been planning this attack for months. I wouldn't be stopped some stupid brats trying to play super heroes. Playtimes over. You will make a good example to the rest of the city to show what happens to those who defy me. Robots take aim."

Each robot raised their arm, their hand becoming gun shape and a bright light started to build up at the hole in each arm. Our heroes closed their eyes knowing what was going to happen. Sayomi smiled. "Goodnight little heroes. Fire."

With that all of the robots fired at the waiting heroes.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N

Well that's the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it….. Just kidding. You guys are still stuck with me. Anyways I am still not out of school. :( I don't get out until the 22nd but I wanted to update so you lucky people who are done can have something to read. I still have a few more chapters planned for this story and my Max Steel story but nether of those stories are going to be very long. Hopefully as I keep writing fan fiction, don't worry I have plenty more ideas, the stories will get longer. For now I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, reviews help me write faster. ;)


End file.
